


Kindled

by lexstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Harry Potter References, My First Fanfic, fem!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexstiel/pseuds/lexstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Fem!Destiel fan fiction. If you dislike Destiel, are strongly opposed to homosexuality, and/or are grossed out by sexual relations between same-sex partners, this story is not for you. Go home.</p><p>The run-down is complex; I wanted to do something different, something original. It was my desire to weave a unique plotline that would not only capture interest, but make a few discreet societal jibes as well. This work includes bullying, self-harm, homosexuality, parental abuse, and mild sexual content.<br/>Furthermore, I have painted John Winchester as an abusive father in this story. This choice was simply made to fit my general idea; I had no intentions of conveying John hate, nor am I implying that John Winchester was abusive in Supernatural.<br/> </p><p>In a few simple sentences, the plot is this:<br/>Female Dean Winchester is new at school with her younger sister, Sam. Castiel Novak is the popular girl in school, and begins to target Dean, who goes by the nickname of "Winni" to avoid the jibes that stem from having such a stereotypical "masculine" name. Outgoing and carefree, Castiel is the complete opposite of "Winni," who has always been unnoticed, shy, and scholarly. Neither girl is openly lesbian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindled

Castiel slammed her books onto the surface of the desk adjacent to the quiet new girl in class. She was staring down at the desktop, her long, thick brown hair acting as a curtain between her and Cas. The latter hesitated a moment, and when the girl remained silent, cleared her throat. The girl lifted her head shyly to look up at Cas, revealing a pair of stunningly green eyes.Cas’s breath caught in her throat for a split-second; this new girl was gorgeous. She took a moment to allow her eyes to rake over the girl’s perfect body. Cas immediately registered her as a threat.

Hiding her malicious thoughts and absentmindedly straightening her worn leather jacket, Cas fixed a huge smile on her face. “So, uh… What’s your name again?” she inquired brightly.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Dean? Isn’t that… you know, a boy’s name?” Cas arranged her features into a politely curious expression while most of the other girls in the vicinity snickered.

The girl simply shrugged. “Yeah, I guess it is. I usually just go by Winni, though.” She glanced down at her desk, remembering the grade school taunts that led her to assume a new nickname.

Cas exchanged an incredulous look with her gaggle of girlfriends – referred to as “the Crew” by most of the students in school – before turning back to the slightly trembling girl. “How do you derive ‘Winni’ from ‘Dean’?”

Again, the surrounding girls sniggered. Dean, or Winni, stared at the floor. “My last name is Winchester. Winni comes from Winchester.”

Cas couldn’t help it. She laughed. “You are one strange girl, Winni!” she exclaimed, placing slight emphasis on “Winni.” Despite the rude undertone of her words, Winni noted the tinkly, bell-like sound of Cas’s laugh. It was, Winni conceded internally, quite attractive.

At this point, the teacher entered the classroom. Cas slipped into her seat and gave Winni a sly wink as the teacher called the class to order. Winni simply glanced away awkwardly.

The rest of the school day passed in agonizing slowness. As the classes dragged by, Winni was forced to endure countless snide comments from the “popular” crowd.

And then the questions.

Why do you wear so much dark clothing? Is that a spiked bracelet? Why don’t you pull your hair out of your face? Are you Goth? Emo? Why don’t you take that coat off?

Whenever her incessant wearing of the trench coat was addressed, Winni automatically shook the overlarge sleeves down to cover her scars more thoroughly. No one needed to know about that. About how her life at home was hell, how her little sister, Sammy, was her whole life because their dad was either never home or beating them senseless.

It wasn’t as though John Winchester was bitter toward his daughters without reason. When Winni’s mother perished in a nursery fire, Winni was quite young, but old enough to recognize the gradual change in her father as years passed. He hated his children simply because they served as a living reminder that his wife was, but then was no more. Mary’s death had been a true reality check for John – one that altered his personality forever.

As Winni reminisced in her final class of the day, Castiel Novak was sitting in her own classroom, thinking of Winni. Cas was plotting deviously, planning ways to destroy Winni’s reputation before she even gained one. Cas was determined to eliminate any possible competition in what she considered her territory. In the midst of her scheming, however, Castiel found her thoughts wholly focused on the new girl’s beauty. Even with little makeup, Winni’s face possessed that flawless, model-like look. Her hair seemed a murky brown at first glance, but upon further inspection it could be seen to shine with tiny lights like little golden faeries darting playfully in and out of the strands. She was thin, but not sickly; seemingly without trying, Winni had the body most girls yearn for.

Cas continued on this strand of thought for a solid fifteen minutes before she realized what she was doing. She shook the remnants of her reverie away and began to wonder what was wrong with her.

The next day passed just as slowly for Winni as the previous. By mid-day, she was ready to walk out of school and never return. The taunts, the jibes… they were just as bad as her old school. And the school before that. And all the ones before those.

Castiel Novak, it seemed to an increasingly disgruntled Winni as the week wore on, had all her cronies out to attack. In the hallways, in the lunchroom, in the backs of the classrooms; it was as if Cas had stationed members of her “crew” in all nooks and crannies of Winni’s school day simply for the pleasure of making her life hell.

Friday arrived at long last, yet Winni had no social life to anticipate over the weekend. After suffering through the last day of the school week and enduring the usual peer-induced tortures, the final bell rang. Winni grabbed Sam at her locker and practically marched her sister out of the school building in her desperation and longing for some sense of freedom.

“How was your day, Sammi?” she asked in a tone of faux cheeriness. Her sister stared back at her silently for a moment as they waited to cross the parking lot. “It was alright, I guess,” Sam finally replied. “It’s not like I talk to anyone, so that’s a plus. I guess,” she tacked on with a fake air of nonchalance. Sam absentmindedly turned the many bracelets on her wrists. They didn’t talk about it, but Winni knew the bracelets served the same purpose as her own trench coat did – they hid the scars. Winni reached a hand to Sam’s shoulder. “I’m here for you, Sammi.” She patted her sister briefly.

Sam allowed a half-smile to cross her pretty fourteen-year-old face. “I know,” she said. “Family’s all we’ve got, right, Win?”

But before Winni could respond, a voice rang out across the parking lot, loud enough that, though the speaker was several cars down the row of spaces, Winni and Sam heard her clearly where they stood on either side of their dad’s 1967 Chevy Impala, which Winni drove to school.

“If it isn’t the Weird Sisters!” Castiel Novak called tauntingly. To Winni’s intense surprise, sensitive little Sammi laughed right in sync with the popular menace’s crew.

“What’s so funny?” Winni asked out of the corner of her mouth, tracking Cas’s movement down the line of cars in the Winchesters’ direction.

Sam giggled again. “She made a Harry Potter reference.” Winni cut her eyes at her sister.

“Nerd,” she smiled.

At that moment, Cas walked right up to Winni and placed one hand on her curvy hip, completely disregarding Sam’s presence. Winni noted the migration of Cas’s friends in their direction. Soon, she and Sam would be surrounded.

Never having been in a direct confrontation before, Winni was unsure of what to do. Her eyes darted around the vicinity, searching for any opportunity of flight. Winni had to protect her sister, who had stepped quietly around the car and was now trembling slightly at Winni’s side.

Winni threw her arm comfortingly around Sam’s shoulders as Cas began to speak. Winni knew it was some sort of teasing remark, but she wasn’t listening. Perhaps Cas noticed this lack of attention toward her bullying, because she suddenly reached out and grasped Winni by her coat, yanking her forward.

Cas’s grin was nothing short of malicious now. “Let’s see how you look without all these clothes on!” The crew gathered around Winni’s parking space sniggered, though Winni vaguely registered surprise on several of their faces, as if they hadn't known exactly what their ring leader had planned. As Sam watched in horror, frozen in place, Castiel tugged at Winni’s trench coat, pulling it off. Winni struggled fiercely, but was pinned helplessly in place by two of Cas’s cronies as her coat was stripped off. She inwardly thanked whatever divine entity was out there that she had worn a long-sleeved shirt that day.

Her relief was short-lived, however. The trench coat had barely crumpled to the ground before the wolfish girls began yanking at Winni’s shirt; after much effort that managed to remove it.

By this point other students in the parking lot had come to investigate the commotion. As the crew continued to undress the mortified Winni, the crowd around the scene steadily thickened. Within minutes, Winni was standing in front of half the student body, wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

Her scars were exposed.

As were the bruises inflicted by her father’s heavy hand.

Audible gasps escaped several students in the surrounding throng as they all took in Winni’s pale, exposed, vulnerable appearance, their eyes raking over her many blemishes. A tense, silent moment passed in agonizing humiliation. Then a boy stepped forward angrily.

“Leave her alone, you jealous bitch!” he spat at Castiel. Cas had been standing paralyzed, her face contorted by some unrecognizable emotion at the sight of the broken girl before her. At the boy’s sharp words, she gave a start and glanced around half-ashamedly. She nodded her head jerkingly, and Cas and her crew filed away from the scene, slinking back to their respective cars.

With the rumble of the bullies’ engines as they sped from the school ringing in the remaining students’ ears, the bystanders slowly began to trickle away themselves. Winni began to shake, her body racking with sobs of pure, raw humiliation. The angry boy who had dispersed the scene closed the remaining distance between Winni and him quickly, and his face softened as he wrapped her in a warm and comforting hug. They stood motionless for a long moment, he simply stroking her hair softly, she with tears pouring from her eyes onto his cotton shirt. Then he pulled away gently.

“Let’s, uh, let's get you your clothes back,” he said kindly. Sam wordlessly bent to retrieve her sister’s scattered garments from the asphalt and handed them to the boy, who received them with an approving nod in Sam’s direction. He held out the clothes to Winni, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. The boy seemed to struggle internally for a moment, then stepped forward again. He threw every piece of clothing besides Winni’s shirt over his shoulder; the shirt he pulled over Winni’s head silently. He nodded once more at Sam, who took the hint and helped her sister into her jeans. Once Winni was dressed, the boy draped the trench coat over her shoulders, patted her head rather awkwardly, and began to walk away.

“Wait!” Sam called, finding her voice at last. The boy turned with a polite but questioning expression on his face. Sam stuttered as she inquired, “W-What’s your name?”

The boy stared at her for a moment before replying. “Gabriel Novak. I’m Castiel’s cousin.” He offered an apologetic smile to the sisters before he left again. Sam watched him go, pondering the boy’s kindness in contrast to his relative’s cruelty. She eventually turned back to her sister, who was still silently crying. “Come on,” Sam said bracingly. “I’ll drive just this once. Let’s go home.”

The next two months that passed were painful for Winni. The bullying was worse than ever. Castiel seemed disgruntled at being overruled by her own cousin and appeared more determined than before to ruin Winni’s life. Never again was there a direct confrontation like the parking lot scene, but there were plenty of smaller incidents.

One morning, Winni left first period to use the restroom. Upon her return, the class had begun discussing the reading material of the previous night, so she plunged her hand into her bag to retrieve her book – and promptly withdrew it to find some unknown sticky substance clinging to her skin. The boy in the desk to her right, one of Castiel’s puppets, grinned evilly at her. Winni sighed.

On another occasion, Winni arrived at her locker between third period and lunch to find it hanging slightly open. Winni stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, wondering what they had done this time. When she made her way to the locker and threw it open the rest of the way, she discovered it to be completely empty. Winni ran her hands through her hair desperately, glancing around for some sign of her schoolbooks. She eventually found them scattered in various trashcans along the hall, covered in slimy waste.

The worst of all the tortures Castiel dreamed up was the vandalism of the Winchesters’ car. Winni and Sam headed out to the Impala one cloudy Tuesday afternoon to find the windows busted, the headlights blacked out, the sides of the car carved with key strokes, the seats slashed, the tires punctured. Sloppily written in paint along the top of the windshield were the words, “The Weird Sisters.” This time, Sam was not amused at the reference.

When the girls returned to school the next day, the sight of them was a shock. Sam sported a brilliant black eye, a gash on her chin, and bruises on her neck. The rest of her skin was covered by an oversized sweater and black leggings. Winni bore cigarette burn marks, bruises on every visible inch of skin, a split lip, two deep cuts along her jaw, and a light black eye. Spots of dried blood were barely noticeable in her hair, which had matted in several places. John had poured beer -- only a little, though, careful not to waste too much of his precious booze -- over her head to exacerbate the pain of the wounds he had already inflicted, and had then forbidden her or Sam to shower. Both girls knew without saying that their punishment for the vandalism of his precious car was to have their own appearances visibly marred. John had been more drunk than usual last night.

The students who saw this were appalled and overcome with pity and guilt; everyone knew of the damage to the Impala, but no one expected to see the signs of such brutal punishment.

If the teachers took note of the pitiful sight the Winchesters provided, they did nothing to express it.

Castiel Novak strutted into the school a little later that morning with all her usual charm and swagger. She was met by accusing glares and dead silence. Confused, Cas stared down the hallway, her gaze coming to rest on the Winchester sisters. She and the latter stood wordlessly, facing each other for a thick moment. Then Cas turned and walked briskly away, her heels tapping sharply on the tile floor. It wasn’t until her footsteps echoed down the adjacent hall that everyone broke into low, excited chattering.

The entire school rallied against Cas and her crew.

At lunch, people flocked to the table where Winni, Sam, and Gabriel – whom Sam was dating now – sat daily, and Cas’s normally overcrowded table was widely avoided. And just like that, the high school food chain was flipped upside down.

Now finding herself the lowest of the hierarchy, Cas began to reevaluate her lie. What had Winni done to her, anyway? She honestly could not remember. All that she could think of was Winni’s exceptional beauty.

She was sorry. She truly was this time. And not because she lost her prestige; she was deeply sorry for the pain she had caused those girls.

Winni especially.

Cas was not entirely sure what was happening to her. Why did she care so much about this girl with the scars and the trench coat?

Why had Dean Winchester captured her heart? How?

Winni felt a strange mixture of pity and bewilderment toward Castiel as weeks passed. It was as if Cas had a blazing mark over her head, the mark of Hades shining above her everywhere she went, causing people to shun and scorn her. Sam seemed to feel no pity for Cas’s situation, but Winni rather thought she knew how the formerly popular menace felt. She took to admonishing her peers whenever they began to bully Castiel just as she had bullied Winni. “How does that make you any better than her?” she asked pointedly, repeatedly.

One morning, Winni entered the restroom to find it deserted except for a beautiful girl hunched over the sink, tears noiselessly pouring from her bright blue eyes. Wordlessly, Winni reached into her bag, withdrew a tissue, and offered it to Castiel Novak. Without further ado, Winni exited the bathroom though she had only just entered, leaving Cas staring curiously after her, tears still glistening on her angelic cheeks.

The week of Homecoming arrived with a fresh wave of school spirit. That Thursday at lunch, Sam turned to her sister. “Are you coming with Gabe and me to the dance tomorrow night?” she asked.

Winni snorted. “Why would I? It’s not like I have a date.” At that exact moment, Castiel passed their table. She and Winni locked eyes for a brief, electrifying moment before Winni tore her gaze away and stared fixedly at a spot on the cool gray lunch table. Cas continued to walk past; remnants of her sweet scent lingered behind her, sending a strange and unexpected shiver down Winni’s spine.

The entire experience lasted mere seconds, therefore escaping the notice of Sam and Gabriel, who had resumed their normal lovers’ talk.

The next evening, as Sam was dressing for the Homecoming dance, Winni curled up in a chair with a book, tucking her feet comfortably under her. She offered occasional advice to her sister when asked for her opinion on a necklace or hairstyle. Finally, Sam finished getting ready and twirled dramatically, showing off her shimmering, short but modestly cut dress. “How do I look?” she asked winningly, spinning to a stop and striking a sassy pose.

Winni glanced up from her book. “You look fantastic, Sammi.” And she meant it. Sam was stunning in her outfit – almost too gorgeous. “Gabe better keep his hands to himself tonight if he wants them to remain attached,” she warned half-jokingly.

Sam laughed. “Bye, Win,” she said, flouncing over to her older sister and lightly kissing her cheek. She turned to walk out of the door, still smiling as she did so. Their dad hadn’t been home in two nights, and with his absence and a date to the dance, Winni had never seen her sister happier.

“Have fun, Sammi.” Winni grinned as the door slammed shut. She got up and peeked out of the living room window to see Gabriel presenting Sam with roses. He threw his arm around her and walked her to his car. He was a good kid, Winni knew. For the first time in many years, she wasn’t worried about her baby sister.

She returned to her armchair, where she remained for an hour or so, immersed in her novel. Eventually, she snapped the book shut and stood stretching for a minute before heading to the kitchen for some water. The running faucet as she filled her cheap plastic cup masked a soft rap on the door. She shut the tap off and sipped her water, leaning against the counter broodingly. Her thoughts had, yet again, inexplicably switched to Castiel Novak.

When the second knock on the door came, Winni heard it and set her cup down. As she made her way to the door she wondered absently who was calling at ten past eleven on a Friday night. It was surely not John, for experience told Winni that he would have simply blundered loudly into the house in his usual drunken state. She crossed the tiny living room and opened the door cautiously.

Standing there, in a sparkling blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly, was Cas.

She smiled shyly as Winni, who was dressed in holy sweatpants and a loose long-sleeved shirt, gaped. “Hi,” she murmured.

“Uh, hi,” Winni stammered. “How exactly do you know where I live?” She was utterly bewildered at this unexpected turn of events.

“I made Gabe tell me. I, um… I wanted to… apologize. For everything.” Cas spoke to the door frame rather than directly to Winni. “I’ve been a total bitch and I…honestly, I’m not even sure why.” She finally turned her bright blue gaze back to search Winni’s bemused face. “You look really pretty, by the way,” Cas added nervously.

Winni barked a sharp laugh of incredulity. “What? Me? I look like a – a blob, compared to –” she gestured toward Cas’s perfect features, words oh-so-conveniently failing her. Great, now she looked even more ridiculous, floundering around awkwardly. Not that it should even matter right now.

But it does.

“You still look beautiful, Winni. You always do, don’t you know that?” Cas spoke softly as she took a tiny step forward.

Winni stood paralyzed, biting her lip uncertainly as Cas took another step in her direction. And another, and another. Soon, they were mere inches apart.

“I came to – well, to apologize, as I said, but also… I was wondering if you’d like to come to the dance with me tonight?” Cas furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. “I wasn’t sure whether I should come, given everything I’ve done to you, but… I figured it was worth a shot. And -- and this is kinda new to me, this whole, um, liking a girl thing --”

Cas’s sweet breath washed over Winni’s face warmly as she spoke, arousing feelings in Winni that she had never known. Never felt at all, but certainly never expected to feel for another girl. But she was okay with it. Before she knew it, she had closed the remaining distance between them and planted a kiss straight on Castiel’s lips. The latter seemed pleasantly surprised for a split-second before she returned the kiss gently but eagerly.

“I forgive you.” Winni pulled back and looked into Cas’s captivating eyes. Then she leaned forward and kissed her again, more passionately this time. They stood in the doorway, locked in a tight embrace, bodies molding together perfectly, lips moving in sync, for a long, blissful moment. It wasn’t until a car sped by, its headlights washing over them, that Winni realized they were in plain sight of the entire neighborhood.

Still blinking from the bright illumination from the vehicle that had passed, she hesitated for a minute, then smiled broadly at the gorgeous girl before her. “About that dance,” Winni began, grabbing Cas’s soft hand and pulling her inside. She waited until the door shut all the way before pushing Cas down into the chair she had recently occupied alone. Castiel stared expectantly up at her, an eyebrow raised.

“Well, what about the dance, hm?” she asked coyly.

Winni climbed into the chair with Cas, keeling on top of her with her legs resting on either side of her. “Maybe we could go… later?”

“Sounds good to me,” Cas replied softly, urgently, locking eyes with Winni.

A fiery passion rose in Winni, welling up within her and bursting forth in a shower of unseen sparks. She guessed that, in some oddly comforting, cleansing way, all the anger and pain she had harbored regarding Cas was melting into this new feeling. She lowered her head to Cas’s, engaging in a deep kiss that soon had both girls breathless. Her hands tangled involuntarily in Castiel’s silky hair as she pressed their bodies together and Cas’s fingers trailed lightly under the surface of Winni’s shirt. Suddenly, Cas tugged sharply upward, tearing Winni’s shirt off and exposing her bare, scarred skin. Tossing the garment carelessly aside, Cas, shifted slightly in the chair, positioning herself underneath Winni. She kissed each scar she found, working her way downward from Winni’s collarbone. When her soft lips reached the waistband of Winni’s sweatpants, she stopped and pulled back, smiling sweetly at Winni.

Winni was trembling with anticipation now; she didn’t think she could wait much longer. Abandoning all inhibitions and doubts, throwing caution to the wind, and hoping she somehow instinctively knew what she was doing, she dipped her hand under Cas’s dress, deftly yanking it over her head in one swift motion. Winni clambered awkwardly out of the chair, pulling Cas with her so that both girls were standing, Cas in bra and panties, Winni topless with only a bra and sweatpants. Winni’s breath caught in her throat as she took in the glorious sight of the girl standing in front of her. For an intensely heavy moment, they stood facing each other, breathing deeply, saying nothing. Then Cas lunged forward and took Winni’s face into her hands, kissing her hungrily.

At some point, Winni’s sweatpants ended up across the room in a heap on the floor. The girls were tangled together in a skin-to-skin embrace. They fell to the floor and remained there for a long time, moving and writhing together.

After what seemed like hours, or perhaps several sunlit days – Winni grinned to herself at her own use of a Harry Potter reference, thinking briefly of Sammi – they broke apart. Winni and Cas lay side by side on the dingy carpet, breathing heavily. Each girl was silently processing and replaying what had just occurred, the breathtaking discovery of newly kindled love

Some time later, Castiel rolled onto her side to smirk playfully but earnestly at Winni. “So, how about that dance?”


End file.
